Some Rescue
by Kyrie Snape
Summary: In response to the Severus *sighs* prompt: Write a short story in an hour where Severus starts at point A & ends at point B. How he gets from point A to B is your choice. Specifics of point A & B inside . Slash Suggested


Title: Some Rescue

Author: Kyrie

Rating: PG

Warnings: Mild Violence, Suggestion of Slash (M/M)

Disclaimer: I own nothing… don't believe me, ask my cat!

Beta: Abigail

Word Count: 601

A/N: In response to the Severus *sighs* group prompt: You will write a short story (how short is up to you). Severus will start at point A and end at point B. How he gets from A to B is your choice.

Point A: Severus is in a Death Eater Meeting and Voldemort has just told him that everyone knows he is a traitor.  
Point B: Severus is sitting in a cottage somewhere in Scotland and someone walks into the room. To be written in one hour.

Some Rescue

Severus always knew this day would come. No matter how careful he was, he could never be careful enough. Too many people knew. Of course, there was still the handful on both sides who would always be suspicious of him. That had aided him in his deception for many years, but, in the end, it hadn't been enough. It really infuriated him to know that he was going to die before that annoying Potter brat finished off the megalomaniac bent on destroying their world.

"Severus," hissed the Dark Lord, "are we boring you?"

Distracted by his thoughts, Severus snapped out, "Yes!"

"Crucio!"

Standing to the side, Lucius grimaced beneath his Death Eater's mask as the Dark Lord's spell hit home. He had always hoped that if his friend's role – or his for that matter – was ever found out, it would be a quick death. But considering Severus' intelligence, Lucius would never have thought him to make such a stupid mistake as to give the Dark Lord any reason to draw out that death with more torture than he would otherwise have done.

As the Dark Lord cast a second Cruciatus curse at Severus, Lucius closed his eyes briefly and hoped that whatever Severus had been thinking was worth the torture he would most certainly endure for his cheek.

When the curse was finally lifted, Severus wasn't thinking much of anything except that he wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Even without being present, Potter was causing him trouble. It was a good thing, Severus decided, that he was chained to the chair, otherwise he'd have been on the ground. He hadn't screamed during the curse, and although his pride would never let him admit it, it hadn't been because he refused to give the Dark Lord the satisfaction, but rather because he literally couldn't. It had taken all his willpower to not accidentally bite his tongue off while gritting his teeth against the agonizing pain.

"Any last words, traitor?" snarled the Dark Lord, once again raising his yew wand.

Severus opened his mouth to make a witty remark, but before he could utter a single syllable, the world seemed to blink out of existence. He had a moment to wonder if that was what death felt like when suddenly he found himself, still chained to the chair, in an unknown room of an unknown location. So instead of witty remarks, he tried to ascertain if the absence of the Dark Lord was a good thing or if he would end up wishing he was back at the mercy of the madman.

Looking around at his surroundings, Severus heard a faint scuffling sound. Apparently he was about to find out. His eyes found the entrance from the small hall at the same time the unknown wizard entered the room.

"I should have known," sneered Severus. "Who else would even attempt teleportation? Don't you know that even in the wizarding world it is impossible?"

"You're here, aren't you? So it can't be impossible."

Severus tried to cross his arms, realized he was still chained and settled for scowling at the man's cheek.

"And where exactly is here?"

"My cottage in Scotland. I bought it right after I left Hogwarts. I thought it best to have a safe place in case I needed to get away in a hurry."

"So you can have an intelligent thought on rare occasions," sneered Severus.

"I have my moments."

"Apparently they are few and far between. Are you planning on unchaining me?"

"Oh, I don't know," grinned Harry with a hint of a leer. "This has it possibilities…"


End file.
